just_randomnessfandomcom-20200215-history
The Return of Armando Vasquez
The Return of Armando Vasquez is the second comic in Season 4 of Sibling Rivalries, and is the 31st comic overall. The comic is a sequel to the events of Sibling Rivalries: Salvador Real's Adventures. Plot After surviving the ending of Sibling Rivalries: Salvador Real's Adventures, Armando Vasquez swears to get revenge on Salvador Real. When his and Braulio Guillen's parents decide to move to Green Bay, Wisconsin from Countryside Village, Armando realizes that this could be his chance to take out Salvador once and for all. Character Appearances ♥ = character's debut ♠ = character does not speak throughout comic ♣ = character is mentioned only ♦ = character appears in a speaking/non-speaking cameo only * Patrick McReary ♦ * Francis McReary ♦ * Gerald McReary ♦ * Derrick McReary ♦ * Kate McReary ♦ * Maureen McReary-Wilson ♦ * Hector Wilson ♦ * Salvador Real * Eduardo Tena * Claude ♠ * Pablo Torres * David Saldivar * Armando Vasquez ♥ * Braulio Guillen ♥ * Mr and Mrs. Guillen ♥ * Steve Barks ♦ * Cutecumber Barks ♦ Trivia/Goofs * Armando Vasquez gives up trying to get rid of Salvador and finally becomes friends with him in this comic. * The beginning of the comic shows some scenes from SR: SRA, with Salvador and Armando having their conforntation on the Vancouver Lift Bridge. However, the scenes and dialogue have been slightly changed. * Mr. Guillen physically appears for the first time in the franchise, as well as his wife making her debut. * Armando and Braulio wear the same clothes they did in SR: SRA. * Although the main series contains many characters from the prequels, this is the first comic that actually crosses over with a prequel. * It is revealed that Braulio's parents adopted Armando after his parents abandoned him shortly after he was born, making him Braulio's adopted brother. **Despite this, Armando is nowhere to be seen in Sibling Rivalries: The Introduction, although he was absent because of his fate at the end of SR: SRA being unknown. * The McReary family only make a cameo appearance in this comic; the rest focuses on Salvador. This is the sixth comic to focus on somebody other than Packie for the majority of the comic ("The Curse of the Milderbeast", "Roommates", " The Ballad of Anti-Cutecumber", "Love is What Makes the World Go 'Round", "The Pool Date"). This is also the second comic to focus on Salvador in the main series ("Love is What Makes the World Go 'Round"), and the third to not focus on another McReary sibling. ("The Ballad of Anti-Cutecumber", "Love is What Makes the World Go 'Round") * Third crossover comic of the main series. ("The Ballad of Anti-Cutecumber", "Meet The Robots!") * Third comic to have a character's full name in the comic. ("Sibling Rivalries: Salvador Real's Adventures", "A Day With Drew Brees", "Patrick McReary: School President") * This is the fourth comic that Angel Chacon does not appear in since his debut in "The Big Trade-Off". ("Best Brother", "The Pool Date", "The Step-Cousins Wilson") * This is the second comic to begin with a flashback. ("Yearning to be Young") * This is one of the few comics to be released very early in the morning (although The Big Trade-Off and Sibling Rivalries: Vancouver Stories were both released sometime 1-2 hours after midnight). * Eric Serrato and Joshua Jackson were missing from the comic for unknown reasons; however, these two appear less often in the series than other SR: SRA characters. * This is the first comic since his introduction that Hector Wilson makes a cameo appearance in. In this comic, he is shown to be sitting with Maureen and drinking tea, while he appears to be talking about something. References Category:Sibling Rivalries Category:SR Comics